choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Ana De Luca
Ana De Luca, a character in the Most Wanted and The Royal Romance series, is a preeminent fashion designer and a journalist for a magazine called "Trend". She is first seen in Most Wanted, Book 1, Chapter 10. Appearance Ana has short, blonde hair which she wears in a bob. She wears a gray pinstriped shirt with a white collar, a black blazer, gold hoop earrings and red rimmed shades. Personality She is very fashion forward but at times she tends to become aggressive. However, she is very friendly with Cassandra. Chapters Most Wanted Book 1 * Chapter 10: LARA * Chapter 15: Arrivals and Departures (Determinant) Rules of Engagement Book 2 * Chapter 11: Hearts Wild Book 3 * Chapter 10: Perfect Fit (Determinant) The Royal Romance Book 1 * Chapter 5: Off to the Races * Chapter 9: Race to the Finish * Chapter 11: The Apple of His Eye * Chapter 12: As Sweet as Apple Pie * Chapter 17: Lady in Waiting Book 2 * Chapter 1: Homecoming * Chapter 3: Return to Applewood * Chapter 5: International Impressions * Chapter 6: Italian Nights * Chapter 7: Girl's Night Out * Chapter 17: Cordonia Bound * Chapter 18: Noble at Heart (Determinant) Book 3 * Chapter 2: Crown and Country * Chapter 6: Ember of Hope * Chapter 15: Light the Night * Chapter 17: Save the Date * Chapter 18: Bride to Be * Chapter 19: You Are Cordially Invited * Chapter 20: A Warm Reception * Chapter 21: Taken * Chapter 22: Happily Ever After The Royal Holiday * Chapter 4: Holly Jolly The Royal Heir Book 1 * Chapter 2: Last Night in Paradise (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: Your Kingdom Awaits * Chapter 14: The Announcement * Chapter 15: Apple in the Oven Book 2 * Chapter 3: Welcome to the World * Chapter 4: The Royal Tour * Chapter 5: Her Royal Highness (Determinant) Perfect Match Book 2 * Chapter 5: Game of Love (Determinant) * Chapter 12: Mirror, Mirror Save the Date Save the Date * Chapter 7: Deed I Do * Chapter 8: Down the Aisle Relationships Cassandra Leigh Cassandra is acquainted with Ana. David Reyes Dave is acquainted with Ana. Stacy De Luca Stacy De Luca is her twin sister. Samantha Massey At first, Ana treats Sam with scorn, but if you choose to buy one of her dresses, Ana takes a liking to Sam and asks her to become her muse. She apologizes to Sam and it's up to you to decide if Sam forgives her or not. If Sam forgives her, Ana will appear in Chapter 15 and shortly talk to Sam. If Sam doesn't forgive her, they will become rivals and Ana won't appear in Chapter 15. Trivia * Ana makes a cameo appearance in Rules of Engagement, Book 2, Chapter 11, and in a premium flashback scene of Book 3, Chapter 10. * Ana makes multiple cameo appearances in The Royal Romance series. ** She says Kiara's mother, Joelle, is an old friend of hers. * She makes a cameo in Perfect Match, Book 2, Chapter 5, if you purchase the premium outfit and in Chapter 12, reporting about the controversy surrounding the AI Disclosure Act. * In Chapter 1 of Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2, it's revealed that she has a twin sister named Stacy De Luca. They are identical twins. * Her character model is also used in The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 13, and The Senior, Chapter 8, for Kerri Hinkle, a reporter covering the Battle of the Bands and interviewing Your Character on her writing career. * The name Ana is of Hebrew origin and means: Favor, grace, God has favored me with a child. ** The surname De Luca is of Spanish origin and means "Of Lucca" (city in the Tuscany, one region of Italy). It's a variant of the Italian surname Di Lucca. * In The Heist: Monaco, the main character can wear an Ana de Luca original when attending Barrett Carlisle and Marguerite of Monaco's wedding. Since this character can be male or female, Ana must design both men's and women's clothing. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Most Wanted' Characters Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:'The Royal Heir' Characters Category:Celebrities